


Hesitation

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford's first time on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

“C’mon Sixer. We don’t have all day.” Stanley said as he thrust back into his brother’s fingers.

“Uh, Stanley, we do have all day. That’s why we chose today to do this. Mom and Dad won’t be back until tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean you have to take all day.” Stanley squirmed, his ass cheeks clenching against the two fingers in his butt; scissoring to make more room. Behind him Stanford groaned. Soon another finger joined in the effort and Stanley was digging his face into his pillow. It didn’t hurt, Ford put too much lube for it to be really painful but it was weird and Ford needed to hurry the fuck up so they could get on with it.

“Stop squirming.” Stanford said. “It’s making it-”

“hard?” Stanley asked with a jiggle of his hips. His flaccid cock rubbing against the bed sheets and hardening at the thought of making his brother erect.

“ _difficult._ ” Stanley said with a rough twist of the fingers. It was the first time he had been rough with Stanley through this whole prep process and it only cemented Stanley’s opinion that they had to move on.

“Gettin’ a li’l feisty there bro? I think it’s time we get to the real deal.”

No response. Only the constant labored breathing of his brother and the movement of fingers filling him.

Turning his head so his cheek laid on the pillow, Stanley looked behind him. Ford was concentrating deeply, his tongue sticking out as it always did when he was focused. He was already sweating, which was laughable seeing as how Stan was the one with three fingers up his ass but then again Stanley was completely naked while Stanford still had his pants on, though unzipped, his cock still trapped in his boxers.

Stanley watched through hazy eyes and then mumbled, “I wonder if the extra one can fit.”

Stanford, perceptive by nature, stopped and asked, “What’s wrong? What did you say? Should I stop?” Babbling on and on and slowly removing his fingers.

That is, until a hand shot out to stop him, a warm pressure on his wrist. “Don’t worry pointdexter. Just keep going.”

“But if you’re hurt-”

“I was just wonderin’ if I could take your extra finger too.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. I was wondering if I can take five of your fingers. Not now, 'course, but someday.” Stanley got on his knees and craned his head, looking Ford straight in the eyes as he used his grip on Ford’s wrist to guide him back to his hole. Ley watched as his twin swallowed, his glasses slipping down his nose. He told his brother he could just leave the glasses on the nightstand but Ford was always the more romantic of the two and wanted to keep them on so he could 'see you in all your passionate glory’.

Ha, the dork.

Ford returned to fingering, his pants becoming even louder. Stanley groaned, resting his head back on his forearms, leaving his ass hanging in the air.

“Just put it in already! I’m not one of your fragile dolls.”

As expected Ford rebutted with a, “They’re not dolls Stanley, they’re Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons figurines!”

Stanley snickered. “So?”

“So…what?”

“So are you gonna fuck me or not?”

The room turned silent and the fingers in his ass stilled but didn’t retreat. The warm summer air was suffocating now that there was nothing to focus on and Stanford turned to see his brother looking at the bed sheets, vaseline already staining the sheets between them.

“Hey,” Stanley said, his voice gentling into a gruff quietness. He got up, the fingers slipping out with ease, and turned so they were face to face, scooting toward his brother. “If you wanna stop, we can-”

“NO!” Ford shouted, his rushed statement surprising them into silence.

“Okkaaaayyyyy.” Stanley said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t’ve agreed to this. If he didn’t then maybe Ford wouldn’t have been looking so funky and they would’ve been watching some TV show or something instead of being so nervous.

“I-it’s just,” Ford swallowed and Ley watched as his apple adam bobbed, “when we first did this- wh-when we first had sex you were so gentle with me and I felt so loved and- and I wanted to give that same experience to you.”

Stanley snorted. “Jeez,” He brought sweaty palms to smooth down his hair, “who knew my brother was this much of a softie? I’m surprised you didn’t take me onto a date first.”

Ford’s hands tightened, his shoulders raising high as his frown turned into a straight line. Defensive. That wouldn’t do. With one more scoot Stanley was in Ford’s space, with just a little lean Stanley was kissing Ford. Slow and sweet like the first kiss they ever shared. Stanley’s hands landed on the shoulder and with no delay made it’s trek to Ford’s hips, where the edge of pants met skin. Hooking his thumbs in his brother’s boxer shorts, Stanley tugged and with a little help from Ford they were both naked.

They went back to kissing, Ley taking the lead and Ford letting his brother do it. Their tongues twisting, their hips grinding. Ley twisting Ford’s nipples just like he knew his sensitive brother liked. They continued on until Ley was on top of Ford. Their erections jutting from their groins like flagpoles.

Right when Ford would swear he could’ve come from the stimulated nerve endings, Stanley retreated, back to the head of the bed, his back to him.

“Wha-?” Ford asked, blinking dazedly, his glasses crooked on his face.

“Nu uh bro. Tonight I get your cock.” Stan said before flopping down onto the mattress, his butt waving in the air before flattening out.

Stanford groaned and in a move of courage, sidled up next to his brother and lined up his lubed dick with Ley’s asshole.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Ford panted as he entered, slowly filling his brother. Stanley didn’t say a word, instead biting his lip while holding onto the pillow. His nails dug in and he swore he was about to rip hi pillow apart but fuck if he would make a sound of pain when Ford went through the same thing.

Finally, Ford bottomed out and then his hips started thrusting. Stanley burrowed his head in the pillow, remembering what Ford said. Breathe in and out, count your breaths, and try to relax. He felt his ass loosen up and Ford petted his hips as he started to go in smoother. He knew his brother. Ford would try to aim for the prostate, wouldn’t stop until he found it, so all he had to do was-

“Ah! Hot Belgian waffles, right there Ford!”  The thrusts came faster and Stan didn’t mind one bit. He humped the mattress, his cock rubbing against it with Ford thrusting almost madly in his backside. He was so close. So close. His breath gusting on Ley’s sweat soaked hair, his own private air conditioning. Ford was nibbling on his earlobes, kissing the back of his neck, so close, so close.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to ejaculate. Stanford pulling out at the last second to spare his brother the hardship of pushing come out of his ass in the morning and Stanley humping the mattress until he came. Stanley felt as the come landed on his back, cool on his naked body. Ford landed next to his brother, breathless and Stanley turned his head to see the whisper of euphoria on his brother's face. They lay there for a while, their chests heaving and their bodies smelling of sweat and sex.

“You know we probably need to clean these sheets before mom and dad come home.”

Stanley groaned, burying his head in the pillow and feeling a little surprised when he felt the wet grossness of drool on his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed he was drooling. For some reason it felt grosser than the come on his back. “You do it.”

“I will.” Ford reassured. “But first, I think I need some shuteye.” His eyes closed and he looked as every bit of wrecked as Stanley felt. He still had his glasses on and it was digging into his nose. He made no move to take them off.

Stanley smirked, “That good?”

“You know it." Stanford whispered, and even that sound wrecked. "You?”

“Well it ain’t just Vaseline staining the sheets.” They smiled at each other and almost like they were magnetized, their hands came together. Fingers interlacing. Stanley reached over and plucked his brother's glasses off his face, giving him a quick peck while he did, and put them on the night table. They fell asleep like that, in the messy bottom bunk, their sweat cooling their naked skin in the summer heat and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
